


Captain's friendship

by Lucia_817



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_817/pseuds/Lucia_817
Summary: This gonna be a totally made-up story about the friendship between Bobby Nash and Owen Strand. (Don't know why I wrote it. I just rewatch them together and this idea came out.)The story is Bobby wasn't sent directly to Los Angeles to be the captain of 118. Instead, he was sent to New York to become a member in 252, where Owen is the captain. Athena gonna find out some of Bobby's past.Won't be too long.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I did a rough calculation. The fire accident was 2014, and Bobby said he was disappeared for two years after the accident. Then it would be 2016. Then he spent at least 6 months to go back to work. And in the first season (2018), Hen said they have been working together for one year. So, he came to 118 in early 2017. So... I assume he spent less than half a year or a year in another team...[Just try to find an excuse for this story...
> 
> My English is awful but I want to write. So please forgive me. And I'm happy if you can point out my mistakes.

“Who called?” Athena noticed Bobby had a very long phone call outside.

“Someone I used to work with before 118,” Bobby looks very sad.

“What happened?” Athena feels something happened.

"Before I came to LA, I used to work in New York for a year. Well, less than a year," Bobby sat down and start talking, "But I wasn't the captain at that time. I don't believe I can do a captain's job at first. So I went to station 252 in New York, and my captain at that time was Owen Strand."

"Oh. You never tell me about that. Is he okay?"

"He was diagnosed with lung cancer." Bobby really doesn't want to say that. Athena was not good recently after she found out Michael has a tumour. It's really not a good time to talk about this. 

"Is he one of them?" Athena is good at piecing together pieces of information.

"Yes, and he lost his whole team during 9/11."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. He built up a new team after that. He helped me a lot." Bobby sounds sad," A lot of things happened to him last week. His son is a firefighter too, we used to work together. He overdosed on oxycontin and almost died two days ago and now Owen wants to move to Texas with him."

“Move to Texas for lung cancer?”

“No. There were an accident in Texas and a whole fire team was killed. They want him to work on the rebuilding again. I believe that would be too much for him now, but he'll probably take it.”

"Then he must be very strong." Athena gives Bobby a hug, "Do you want to visit him or something?"

"I don't know." Bobby held her tightly, "we used to have a talk about this…I mean, about death. You know. At that time, I thought I was the one. He was so unbreakable."

"Oh Bobby." Athena knows what Bobby means.

"No. Athena. I've changed now. I got you. I got my team. This big family. I just... I never thought he...after all he's been through" Bobby barely keeps talking. All the memory coming back.

St. Paul, Minnesota 

‘Six months’ Bobby put the badge on the table.

'Fantastic. Keep at it and we can start a poker game. So, what next?'

'I go back to work. Real work. Put me back out there.'

'I'm not sure you're ready for that.'

'148 names. Those are lives that I owe to balance the books, and I can't do that riding a desk. I'm ready' 

'Great. You are. It's gonna take a while for any of these guys to feel comfortable walking through fire with you watching their back.'

'All right, then transfer me. I don't care where.'

'Bobby, what's really going on?'

'I need to atone for what I've done in my own way, and if you won't let me do that here, then send me someplace that will. Dart and a map, coach. Just put me in.'

New York, 2016

Bobby doesn't care if he is the captain of a station or just a firefighter following somebody else’s order. All he wants is to fill in that notebook with 148 names then he can finally meet his family again. 

“Hi. I'm Robert Nash from Minnesota, new recruit.” Bobby walked into the station 252 with his bag and trying to find his new captain, “I come to report to Captain Owen.”

“Yeah. He is upstairs.” A young firefighter answered.

“Thank you.” Bobby shakes hands with him.

“Tyler Kennedy. You can call me T.K”

“Good to see you. TK, you can call me Bobby.” Bobby nodes to him and go to find the captain. 

“Good to meet you, Bobby.”

“Is he our new guy?”

“I don't know. Looks like not just a new guy.”

“There must be something happened to him.”

“Or a bad injury.”

“Looks like you don't need to clean the truck every day now, T.K. We have a new one.”

“Or he'll beat you up before he figures out who you are.”

“Okay. Let's stop it here. We'll know him later.” TK stops others talking. He agrees with them, there must something happened to this new guy, but he doesn’t want to doubt him. Everyone deserves a second chance. He looks nice. 

"Captain Owen?" Bobby knocked on the door.

"Yes."

"Sir. My name is Robert Nash and I'm the new recruit."

"Come in and close the door." Owen watched him come in and put his bag on the ground, "Take a seat. Mr Nash."

“Bobby.”

“Okay, Bobby. I got a call from the chief said someone will come to my station. Clearly, you are coming from Minnesota and I'm sure you have as much experience as I do because I can read the rank insignia on your CV. So, I just need to figure out one thing then I'll leave you along with all your secrets: Why do you want to come to New York as a new guy?" Owen asked bluntly. 

“Well. Captain Owen. I'm not sure how much do you know about my past but I'm sure the chief has told you enough. For your question. I don't care where I work. All I want is to work on the front line and save people.” Bobby knows this conversation would happen; he actually feels relieved that the captain asked this question at the beginning. He didn't want his loyalty been questioned during work. "I know you doubted me. You can test me, right here. In front of everyone. I can prove I can do all those works. All I can say is I'm just not ready to lead people again as a captain and I don't care about the ranks and insignia at all."

“Yeah. Maybe we can have a test for fun later.” Owen is not satisfied with that answer. Bobby sounds confidence but he actually didn't say anything more about himself. Owen believes he is a good firefighter since he has read through his file. He's been through some bad injures and some lost. He just wants to make sure he didn't see this New York job as an escape from his past because that would cause his people to die. “Come on. Let me introduce you to the team.” Owen stands up and shakes Bobby's hand. His hand is stable, at least that a good sign.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“So, why I never heard you talking about this Captain Strand?” Athena handed Bobby a glass of water. She can tell this person is important to Bobby through his eyes.

“Well. We’re different. In so many ways.”

“I thought you were friends.”

“Yes. We are. But that’s different. Maybe we are not friends, but we are somehow connected. I was a totally different person at that time. I pay no emotion at work or with my team. He would pay a little attention to me at first cause he was worried I'll kill myself at work. I think he just doesn’t want anybody died again in his team.”

"Had you?"

"No. That wasn’t my plan. My goal is to save enough people and finish that notebook. But I threw that notebook away when I met you. I'm glad I met you."

"Me. too." Athena gives Bobby a kiss, "Me, too, honey. I’m glad I found you."


	2. Four Alarm Blaze - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tells Athena how he got the scar on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried my best to describe the fire scene. All the information come from Wikipedia and a website: fireengineering.com
> 
> Again, sorry about my English and please feel free to leave your comments.

It's been two days since Bobby took that call. Athena can see he is upset since then and he looks even worse after today’s shift.

"Dinner is ready." Athena kissed Bobby and said nothing else. The dinner was quick. May and Harry understand Bobby is tired at this time, so they just go back to their room for homework after dinner.

"Go take a shower. I'll do the dishes." Athena pinched his arm gently.

"Thank you." Bobby gave her a quick smile and got up to the shower.

The shower takes longer than Athena thought. Now she is sitting on the bed waiting. A few mins later, she finally saw Bobby walked out, stripped to the waist and wrapped in a towel.

“Forgot my shirt.” Bobby was surprised to see her sitting on the bed.

"That's fine. It's only us."

“Sorry I took so long.” Bobby went to the chest of drawers, which is facing the end of the bed, and pulled open the drawers to look for his shirt. 

Athena looked at the drops of water on his back and got up to Bobby, hugging him from behind before he finds his shirt, "Don't be sorry." Athena put her hand on Bobby's shoulder, where there is a scar, "my captain."

Bobby gave an involuntary shudder as she gently stroked his scar, but he steads himself very quickly. 

Athena didn't miss that and quickly moved her hand away. "I'm sorry." Athena grabbed his hand and turned him to face her. 

"No. That's ..." Bobby leaned against the chest, which closed before he pulls out a shirt. He bowed his head and kissed her, "It's just... remind me of the old-time."

"Does this scar have something with Captain Strand?"

"It's..."

"You don't have to say it now." Athena knows he was hesitating.

"That was the last case we worked together." Bobby let go of her hands and let her sit back to the bed. But he still leaned against the chest, even lower.

Athena sat on the bed again and looked into his eyes, "What happened?"

"That was a ... a four-alarm blaze... at an outlet mall" Bobby said in broken words, “I got burned by electricity...from a ... junction box.”

"Oh, Bobby." For a moment she didn't want him to say any more, because she knew it would be a terrible memory. But she wants him to talk so she'll know how to comfort him.

"The outlet mall was actually two separate buildings connected together into one mall." Bobby starts to tell the story, "So there were two electrical boxes in two buildings and one of them has tampered. They told us they've pulled the meter, but actually that's not the only one." Bobby staring at the floor and trying to recall what exactly happened that day.

================

New York 2016

"It's a Four-alarm Blaze. Let's go! Let's go!" 

Bobby rushed to the second fire engine; TK followed him.

"Have you ever been through this before?" TK tried to talk to him after they were briefed by the captain on the radio on the road.

"What?" Bobby was making a calculation of the people and vehicles needed to get to the scene for that. He's not the captain but he still keeps that habit. 

“Four Alarm!”

"Oh. Yes." Bobby don’t know what to say. That’s definitely not the experience he wants to share with TK.

"This is my first time." TK sounds excited, "There will be over 16 engine companies and 9 ladders." 

"12." Bobby answered without thinking.

"What?"

"At least 12 ladders and more than 25 engine companies for this one... Well...I guess." Bobby tried his best to not to be show off. But their station is not close to the fire scene and they still dispatched two truck, so there must be more serious. 

"Okay! I'll say 10 and 20 then." TK smiled at Bobby, “Buy me a crate of beer if I win, otherwise, you'll get a crate of soda.”

"Deal." Bobby smiled. TK is just like a kid, remind him of someone else sometimes.

Of course, there is no time for them to calculate the trucks when they arrive. They got orders directly from Deputy Chief that they'll get into the building to search the ground floor and first floor.

"Okay, you two with me, we search the south side of the first floor. TK go with Bobby for the north." Captain Strand detailed the order to his team, "And I'll leave the ground floor to you guys. Find people. Report your position. Follow the communicator's order. Fast in. Fast out! Clear? Okay. Let's move!"

There was a second Bobby was curious why Owen left TK with him. He found out their relationship after the first week's work during an embarrassing situation, but Bobby knew they kind of expecting that embarrassing moment. "Ready?" He asked. 

"Let's go!" TK answered.

The north side is more like the sub-building. It's smaller and the fire already got controlled by other firehouses. So, they have enough sight to make sure the floor doesn't collapse when they went in. 

They found two more people and they seem to be the last people trapped.

"This is Robert Nash from ladder 252. We have two victims at first floor, north side. They are both conscious and able to walk."

"Copy that. There is no medic team near your position so far. Can you lead them out?"

"We can." Bobby responded through the radio, "TK. You go with them. I'll keep checking this office area. Be careful with those stairs. They are not stable now and the smoke is getting heavy."

"I'll come back in 10 mins." 

"NYFD, anybody there?" Bobby keeps searching in the office area. 

He thought he sees something light but not clear, so he trying to get close to check if anyone there. Then he quickly realised what is that. 

"Captain Strand? Do you copy?" Bobby tried to use the radio to contact his captain.

"This is Captain Strand. Go ahead."

"Can you confirm the electricity is shut down?"

"Yes. I can confirm."

"There seems still have electricity here on the north side. I can see the coffee machine is still on in the office area."

"Have you checked all your area already?"

"Yes. TK left with the last two."

"Okay. Come down to the ground floor and wait for my call. Be careful!" Captain Strand said fast and off the line to contact others.

Bobby looked around for the last time and radioed to TK tells him don't need to come in again. 

When he came down slowly to the ground floor. He noticed there is something looks like an electrical box. He wouldn't have noticed it if there is any other way he can go. Most of the stairs have been destroyed now. Most of the ceiling also fell, exposing buried pipes and wiring.

"Bobby, respond. This is Captain Strand." The radio came in just when Bobby try to contact. 

"Nash responding. I find something in the corner of the stairs looks like an electrical box." Bobby looked at that box on the wall and keep moving slowly. 

"They are asking for an updated comprehensive report of the building now. But according to the record, there is no electricity controller on the north side."

"... ..."

"Nash, do you copy?" Owen heard a harsh electric current through the radio and then no response. "Robert Nash. Do you copy?" 

"Ladder 252, respond. This is Captain Strand. I need a headcount."

Everyone else responds.

"Ladder 252, TK responding."

"Bobby, do you copy?" TK heard his dad asked through the radio. 

"He talked to me a minute ago and his coming down." TK tried to help.

"This is Captain Strand for Robert Nash. Do you copy?" 

TK rushed back to the building and hear his dad give a new order, "We'll come to the north side now. Everyone else holds your position and be careful of the electricity." But he didn't hold his position, he met his dad on the ground floor, and they saw Bobby laying on the ground. 

"Bobby!"

"Medic!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not finish this story in one chapter. That's too much writing for me LOL. Need to do some other works and I'll come back soon.


	3. Four Alarm Blaze - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the electrical burn, I only googled it and watched some videos. I’m not sure if I can write it right. So, if you find out there something description is wrong in my writing, please leave a comment.  
> Also, my advice: do not watch videos about electrical burn wound.
> 
> This is my first time to write a long story in English. So I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

"So, they found me and sent me to the hospital.” Bobby finished the story quickly.

"Oh, Bobby." Athena don't know what to say. She got up and went over to him and pulled him into bed. “So that's the last case you work with Captain Strand?” 

“Yes. My health conditions are not good enough to work for him anymore. My back... and the new injury...some other stuff. I can’t always run with those young kids. So, six weeks after that, I came to 118.”

"I'm glad you came. But when listening to you talking about how you get here, I feel like my heart stopped for a beat."

“Well, speaking of that..” Bobby let himself lying on the bed and held her in his arms.

"No! You didn't!" Athena tried to break out of his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Well. My heart stopped beating for a few minutes according to the record. But I don't know the details."

"Oh, baby." Athena can't stop her tears anymore.

"That's fine. It's all passed." Bobby gently wiped away her tears with his hand.

"Does it still hurt?" Athena carefully touched the scar again.

"No. Can't feel it." Bobby put his hand on Athena's, and move her hand to his heart, "It's Okay. I'm still alive. Can you feel it now?"

"Yes. Yes. My captain. I can feel it." Athena gave Bobby a kiss. 

Bobby kept the kiss long enough for the next move.

"Okay. You don't need the shirt tonight." Athena threw Bobby's towel on the floor.

=============

New York 2016

"Have you called anyone?" TK stood up when he saw his dad rushed in the waiting room. The rest of the team came with him, they just put out the fire.

"No." Owen gave TK a hug.

"Should we call his family? Can they come from Minnesota? I don't know if he knows someone else here. I don't have the access to his file and the doctors won't tell me anything." 

"TK. Calm down." Owen can feel his son is panic, "We're his family. We're here for him.”

"The nurse asked me if I can contact anybody. But I...I know nothing.  
I mean... It's been half a year. We are close. I thought we are close. But I don't know his family. I mean... I have his keys. He gave it to me said just in case. But I'm not ready for this."

"Sorry, TK. I'm sorry I left you here."

"No. I'm glad I'm here. It's just... I don't know what to do. I have never been this before."

"I'm sorry. Son. But you have to get used to it." Owen said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean..."

"That's okay. TK. That's okay." Owen gives his son another hug, "Let's me ask the doctor if we can get some update about Bobby."

“How's he doing, doctor?”

“Are you his family?”

"No. He doesn't have any relatives. I'm his captain and emergency contact."

“Okay. We got him back. The entry point is his left trapezius, which is the most serious injury. The burn didn't deep to the bone, which is good. We are not sure about his suprascapular nerve function now, but my prediction is optimistic. The exit point is fine. And he's very lucky there is nearly no other internal damage, even his heart stopped for a while.”

"Nearly?"

“Yes. He has some old injuries. So it's hard to tell right now. I'll read through his file and see if there are other things we should pay attention to. But, again, I'm optimistic about this as well.”

"When can we meet him?"

"He's is nearing the end of his surgery and will be transferred to the ICU in about an hour. He'll spend at least 24 hours in ICU. We'll track if he has any complications. So he won't be awake soon, but you can see him."

"Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure."

"How's Bobby?"

"He'll make it. But he'll stay in ICU for a while. We can come to see him in an hour."

"Great." TK finally relieved, as well as the others.

"I'll stay here tonight."

"I'll stay with you."

"Okay. Everyone else can go home and take some rests. It’s been a long day."

"How you feel today?" Owen came to see Bobby in the ward as usual.

"Perfect." Bobby has been transferred to the general ward for three days, "And...Thank you. Captain."

"For what?"

"You come to visit me every day. I know it's not in the captain's code."

“No. Nothing about the protocol. You know we care about you. TK comes every day, too, as far as I know. I just met him when I came.”

"Sorry about that." Bobby looked guilty, "I probably frightened that kid. I should never give him my key. That's too much for him."

"Oh. Come on. We all know why you give him that."

"You know?"

"Of course I know." Owen smiled.

"I'll take it back anyway. Maybe I'll just let you keep it."

“He can handle it. Every firefighter goes through this.” Owen finally found him a chair to sit. "And I'm wondering how you handle this?"

"Me?"

"Yes. TK said you ask him for the re-certification test form yesterday."

"Oh. The doctor said I'll recover. Can you help me arrange the physical test" 

"Bobby. Five days ago, your heart stopped beating for more than five minutes."

"Yes, and it's beating now. There is no internal injury. My shoulder is fine."

"Bobby. You don't have to think about it now."

“I'm not...I... I just need to go back to work.” Bobby felt a little frustrated. “Just... at least let my take the NYFD re-certification test. Don't worry. I'll pass it.”

"I'm worrying that you're pushing yourself too hard."

"No. I'm not."

"So what are you rushing to do now?" Owen said angrily, "If we haven't done that talk that night, I'd have thought you just want to kill yourself. I know you've been through a lot, Bobby. I know you want to go back to save people. But you are pushing yourself too hard now. And that gonna kill you before you finish your damn list! And that gonna add another name on my damn list!"

The whole room fell silent. Only the sound of the medical equipment in the room could be heard. Owen regretted having said that right after he said that. Owen had gone through Bobby's file very carefully before he joined. He was worried at first. He thought Bobby was here to give himself a decent way to die. A dignified death during the work. So Owen was angry about him at first and didn't make life easy for him those days. Then TK came to talk to him about Bobby and he was still angry about someone else tried to educate his son. Until they met on night outside the 9/11 museum. Owen finally understands Bobby. Bobby is not an impulsive man. Owen knows it. He just doesn't want to lose another friend so quick. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Owen felt sorry.

"No. Cap. I'm sorry. I should've talked to you first. But believe me. I've done that before. Thought I could handle it. Lied to everybody. Ignored the pain. But I won't make the same mistakes again." Bobby's voice sounded choked, "That night I woke up in ICU. I was terrified. I don't know what will happen if I died that day. I can't... Death is so easy. I don't deserve that."

"Yes. You can't."

"What?"

"How about becoming a captain again?"

"What?" Bobby felt confused.

"You're good at it. Bobby. I can tell. And I think you're ready to take more responsibility."

"No. I can't."

"Come on, Bobby. You have a plan. A long time plan. If you want to achieve that... I don't care what you'll do to yourself after you finish it and to be honest, I believe you'll throw that goddamn notebook away. That's would be another conversation though. Anyway, if you want to achieve that damn plan, you have to think long term. I know you can take that responsibility because if you get there, you gonna have to." Owen stood up and continued, "And we all know... in two years you won't be able to run faster than those young bastards.”

"I don't know, Cap."

"Well, you have a lot of time to think now." Owen made a face at his hospital bed, "See you tomorrow, Bobby."

"Thank you, cap."

"How's he?" TK is outside the room waiting for Owen.

"I offered him another job."

"I heard that part." TK said, "why you did that? He said he won't kill himself."

"No, he won't now. But he will, one day. So he needs another purpose."

"To be a captain?"

"No. TK. He's already a qualified captain. He just needed a chance to have a family again."

“He already got us.”

"No. He got us because we care about him. Me, and you. He is our family member." Owen smiled, "He needs to care about others again...has his own team...his own family. This position can help him learn to care about others again and trust them. He is a good man. He deserves a good future."

=============

“He once said I'll throw that notebook if I come here.” Bobby kissed Athena, "I didn't believe him at that time."

"Don't tell me you were thinking about your captain when we were having sex." Athena jokes.

"No. I only thought I'm so lucky to have you in my arm."

"Well, you found me."

"Oh? I think you're the one who is good at detective job."

"Why do you think I said yes?"

"Cause you are a good derivative."

"Cause you are a good man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this one.
> 
> I'm thinking about another chapter about Bobby giving TK his key. Hope to see you soon!


	4. Fathers and Sons - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been disappeared for a long time. 
> 
> Here is another story about fathers and sons. Owen and TK, Bobby and TK, Bobby and Buck. This is part 1 and I'm sorry it goes slow...
> 
> The flashback of Bobby and TK will happen in the next chapter.

"Have you done something stupid recently, Buck?" Chim found Buck in the kitchen.

"Why?" 

"I just passed Cap's office and heard he's on the phone talking something like he is a stupid kid sometimes, but he'll find out his life purpose." Chim tried to repeat what he heard from Bobby, "Luckily, we only have one stupid kid here."

"What? Am I losing my job again?" Buck confused.

"Logically you would never lose your job." Hen laughed.

"That's not what I mean. I've done nothing." 

"But Cap's really been in a bad mood lately. How's Athena?"

"Nothing unusual."

“I'm messaging May.” Buck took out his phone.

"Wait..wait...what are we doing now?" Hen asked.

"Relex, we messaged a lot. Sometimes Harry. You know. Big brother talk." Buck smiled.

"Good plan. Build a good relationship with your stepsiblings before Bobby signs your foster care agreement." 

"Chim! SHUT UP!" Buck shouted.

"What have you done, Buck?" Eddie joined them.

"What have you heard?" Buck sounded like he was about to break down.

"Captain is on the phone and said..." Eddie tried to imitate the captain's voice, "he just cared too much. I know he is a good kid but I do know sometimes that's annoying."

"Oh Shit."

"So, you really did something, hum?"

"Yeah. I tried to diagnose him after the tunnel fire. That was before Chrismas and he looks so tired. He refused to cook Chrismas meal! I told him how Madame Curie died and he seems not happy about that."

"Wait. You know how Madame Curie died?" Hen smiled.

"You know who Madame Curie was?" Chim added.

"I...I googled!" 

"I'm really surprised he kept you through the New Year"

"Is it really that serious?" Buck suddenly stood up, "Do I need to call someone?"

"What did I miss?" Bobby walked into the kitchen, "Are you dating again, Buck?"

"Buck worried he'll lose his job."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Buck shouted again, "It was Chim! And Eddie! They heard you on the phone."

"Chim?"

"I'm gonna check the supplies..." Chim stood up trying to leave.

“No need. I've already checked them.” Hen pulled him back to his seat, "Oh. I don't want to miss this."

“Eddie also heard you on the phone.” Chim grabbed Eddie, who was about to slip away, "so technically it's not my fault. If we all can hear you, then that means you should keep your voice down."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I'm a stupid kid and annoying. Look, Bobby, I'm sorry about I tried to diagnose you..." Buck tried to explain.

“Okay. Buck, don't worried," Bobby finally figured out what are they talking about, "I'm not talking about you. That was my personal business.”

"Okay. So that was another stupid kid." Chim laughed, "Sorry, Buck. I thought you're the one and only."

"What happened, Cap?" Clearly Buck is more concern on what happened to Bobby.

"Nothing." Bobby tried to finish the talk, "And, stop eavesdropping on my phone calls,"

"I was just passing by..." 

"Me, too."

"Try not to next time." Bobby left.

“This is weird.”

“Yeah. And May said nothing.”

“What are you doing, Hen? Don’t you feel you should join our discussion?”

"I'm finding the answer." Hen still working on her phone, "Okay. Athena gonna come for dinner."

"Do you think she'll tell us?"

"Of course not. But she'll ask Bobby. Then we'll know what happened to Bobby."

"I thought Bobby just said we should stop eavesdropping...?"

"We're not." Hen smiled, "Come with me Chim, we should check the supplies before next call."

"Wait. You said you already checked them."

"You wish."

“Am I the only good person left here?”

== == ==   
That was a busy afternoon. Plus Bobby's in a bad mood, which makes it even harder. Everyone starts to doubt if Bobby will cook for them tonight on their way back to the station. But as long as they arrived, they know Athena is here. Even better, she is cooking.

That means Athena knows what happened to Bobby. Hen guesses. But she didn't refuse to come for dinner, so she probably wants the team to help Bobby as well. Hen starts to worry. That's must be something serious thing happened.

"Oh. I didn't know you were coming." Bobby finally had a smile on his face when he noticed Athena is here.

"Hen invited me." Athena kissed her husband, "and you seems busy."

"Yeah. It's a long day." Bobby helped Athena set the table while everyone else is coming to sit down.

"Did Captain Strand call you?" Athena asked.

"Who is Captain Strand?" Buck asked loudly.

"OH. You didn't tell them?"

"Not yet." Bobby looks awkward.

“Oh. My bad." Athena winked at Hen.

"Who is Captain Strand?" Buck keeps asking.

"He was Bobby's old captain and he is sick now." Athena knows Bobby doesn't want to tell much detail about his past, but she was worried Bobby would carry this all by himself again and that would be too much for him. The 118 team is already a family, and Bobby needs to know that, especially at this time. So she'll let his family help. But she also will let Bobby decide how much help he wants to receive.

"Yes." Bobby didn't want to go into too many details, but he does need to let them know. Bobby felt thankful for Athena's help. "And the phonecall you heard early today was him. We were talked about his son. TK. He is also a firefighter, working with his dad."

"Cool." As soon as Buck said this, he felt three different kicks from different angles under the table. "Sorry, I mean. I'm sorry what happens to Captain Strand."

“Is there anything we can help?” Chim finally helped Buck.

“Thank you. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go visit him someday and I’ll need you to cover for me.” 

“No problem! I’d like to.” Chim laughed, “these guys love Captain Han, right?”

Silence. 

“Okay. Good! Now I'm pretty sure I am the only good person left here.”

== == == == == == 

“I hope you're not mad at me.” Athena kissed Bobby when everyone else went downstairs and gave them some private space.

“Why would I?”

“Hen asked me to come for dinner and I know there must be something happened. I want you to talk to someone. It hasn't to be me but you should at least talk to someone about this. I know you worried.”

"Yeah. You're right. But that's really a long story for them. Also, I love to talk to you." Bobby kissed Athena again and the bell rings.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Athena hugged Bobby, "go save them. and come home safe tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Athena watched Bobby run downstairs. Then she went to the railing and watched the team set off. She felt safe as she listened to her husband commands his team in a calm voice. 

Athena thought of Captain Strand. He was so right to let Bobby come here to became a captain again. He saved her husband. If she had a chance to meet him, she wants to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry about all the mistakes.


	5. Fathers and sons - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck come to visit Bobby and Athena. Bobby tells him the story about TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fire situation of bombs was from a game...

Athena asked Michael took the kids tonight, cause she thought she and Bobby will have a talk. Well...and other ways to comfort her husband. However, Buck showed up to the door just when they start their dinner.

"Buck?" Athena opened the door with surprised, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Of course." Athena lead Buck to the dinner table.

"Buck? What happened?" Bobby looks worried.

"No No. I'm okay. I just want to come to check if you are alright." Buck looked at the table, "Maybe I should leave now."

"No. Sit down." Athena stopped him and went to the kitchen to grab a plate for him.

"Thank you. Buck. I'm fine." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry to hear that your captain is sick. I mean. I keep thinking about this. He is your captain, and you're my captain. I would be exhausted if you get sick. I mean..."

"Hey. Kid. Thank you. I'm fine. And I'm glad you worried about me." Bobby looked up saw his wife come to join the table and gave him an encouraging smile, so he continued to tell the story, "This is just a little bit complicated. His name is Owen Strand and his son is TK. We used to work together before I moved here. Owen was diagnosed with cancer, but he’s not sure if he should tell his son, so he called me."

=========

Construction workers at a large construction site in the development area have come across aerial two bombs from World War II. One Bomb has exploded and people have been injured. The bomb squad has already arrived when they came and they insist the medic team wait until they defuse the second bomb to get into the zone to rescue, as well as the firefighters. So they can only try to slow down the fire from the outside of the bomb zone and wait. And that's when TK has an argument with their captain.

"We should get in to save people!"

"No. That's not safe yet."

"So we just wait outside? Leave them dying in there?"

"We wait outside so that we can go in to save them alive."

"What if they already died then?!" TK started shouting.

"What if the second bomb explored then?!" Owen also started to lose his temper.

So Bobby decided to jump in, "TK. Cap is right. We should wait for their call. They know what's best. Come on. Let's just prepare for the next move." Bobby pulled him to the other side of the truck.

That mission went well. Nobody died. But Bobby could sense that the atmosphere was oppressive when they back in the station. As long as they arrived, Owen asked TK to meet in his office. Their working area is pretty open so even they can't hear what did their captain say, they know they have a fight. Luckily, they off duty very soon, so everyone left quickly before their captain turned his anger on others.

Bobby still waits until everyone left. He doesn't want to go home. So every time he'll stay a bit longer to do the cleaning and take a shower. And if he is lucky that day, he'll have a chance to write down a name on his notebook.

But today, when he came back from the shower, he found TK is rummaging in his cupboard for something.

"Forget something?" Bobby asked.

"Oh. I didn't know you were still here." TK quickly shut down his cupboard and put his hand behind his back.

“Yeah. Have nothing to do after the shift.” Bobby did not miss the bottle in his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm alright." TK tried to leave before Bobby found out what he had in his hand, "Well. I need to go back now."

"Okay. See you next week." 

"See you." TK walked out of the dressing room.

"TK." Bobby finally decided to go after him, "Do you have any plan tonight?"

"What?" TK stopped and turn around faced Bobby again.

"Do you have any plan tonight?" Bobby asked again.

"Well. No. Just go back and sleep. I think." TK sounded nervous.

“Can we have a talk?”

“What? Where?” TK felt shocked when Bobby asked him. Bobby has been here for more than three months and he had never done one thing that non-related to the work. 

"I don't know. I've never been to other places."

"And suddenly you want to know New York?" 

"No. I just want to have a talk with you. We can have a talk here if you want."

"No. Bobby. I'm..." TK knows that Bobby saw what he has in his hand. He should never hide oxycontin in the fire station, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well. I don't think you know what I want to talk." Bobby smiled, "I know you guys always want to why I'm here."

"Oh, that..." TK really curious about Bobby's past. In the last three months, Bobby shows how good he is as a firefighter to the team. He always has the right judgement and even makes the move at the same time the captain gives the order. Everyone knows he used to be a captain and everyone curious why he gave up his position, "do you want to go to a bar?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just wait a second." Bobby went back to take his bag.

== == == ==  
"So that's the story. I had a pretty bad injury and I'm addicted to alcohol. Then I pushed my family away and come here to start again." Bobby didn't tell TK all his stories. Just enough...enough to make him realize what a bad decision he had made.

“Do you miss them? Your family?”

"Everyday." Bobby finished the soda, "I miss them every day. But I'm not good enough to meet them yet." Bobby looks like he is saying to himself. TK can feel he is in so much pain.

"I know you saw it. Bobby." TK finally start talking again after a silence, "thank you for all these. I mean. If you didn't see what I had in my hand today, you wouldn't have told me these."

"I hope you won't make the wrong decision that I made years ago." Bobby looked into TK's eyes, "You're so young. And I know most of the times you won't listen to our old people's talking... but I just want you to think about this. Alright?"

"Yes. I will."

"Okay." Bobby produced from his pocket a bunch of keys. There are six keys, and three of them are same. "So, can I ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"This is my apartment's key. I'd like you to keep it." Bobby took one of the keys from the chain and laid it on the table in front of TK, "You can say no. That's fine. But just in case."

"In case of what?" TK thought he may know the answer but he wants to hear another one from Bobby.

"In case I can't go back anymore." Bobby nods his head to TK.

"No. You won't!"

"That's may not the right answer." Bobby laughed. "Every day we save people. We tried our best to save people. But sometimes we lost them. And sometimes killed ourselves." 

Bobby took the glass and one beer from the bartender and handed the beer one to TK. He picked up the soda and continued, "This is quite an emotional work. Maybe we look tough but inside, we actually don't. We care about everyone and sometimes that gets us emotional. That's why this job is difficult. The training, the skills, the bravery of rushing into the fire... those are not the difficult part. The most difficult part is to be the most realistic person when you face the most emotional situations."

"Be professional." TK said, "My dad always said that."

"Yes. Be professional. But that doesn't mean you should allow yourself to be indifferent." Bobby pushed the key on the table to him, "we all know nobody wants to die, but we have to be realistic."

"Okay. I'll keep it." TK picked up the key and hung it on his key ring, "My dad already has my key. So I have no key for you."

"No. We don't have to exchange it. It's not the ring." Bobby laughed.

== == == ==

"Oh! You used to give your key to Hen!" Buck shouted, "why you didn't give me one?"

"No. That's not the point. Buck. And he doesn't need to give anyone else the key now. He has a wife." Athena said, pretending to be serious.

“Yes. I have you now.” Bobby gave Athena a kiss.

“So you worried Captain Strand's cancer will hurt TK again?”

"Yeah. He didn't know yet. Owen doesn't want to tell him."

"That's must be so difficult for him."

"Yeah."

"Why we never had that kind of conversation before?"

"What conversation?"

"That.. you know... the one you have with TK" 

"Because you're really a stupid kid and you need to go home now. It's late." Bobby laughed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. See you next week!" Buck, "And thank you Athena." Buck gave her a hug and left.

"He sounded like a jealous kid," Athena said to Bobby after he walked Buck to the door. 

"Jealous of a key?"

"I know why you gave him the key. Definitely not because he is your favourite kid." 

"They have the same emotional heart. Buck and TK." 

"Yeah. They are good kids."

"Oh. Speak of kids... May and Harry are at Michael's...so..." Bobby turned on the music and offered Athena his hand, "May I?"

"Of course." Athena stood up and gave her hand to his husband, "and I'm glad you give me the key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This father and son story may need another chapter to finish...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
